Evil SoulSuckers
by Amanatsu Nickole
Summary: What happens when Mikan sees Natsume kissing Luna in the dead of night during the Alice-Festival dance? What will Natsume do when Mikan flees without a word?


I felt my heart beating faster and faster, anger and... tears? They illuminating my chocolate-brown eyes, both the tears and the anger threatening to overwhelm me. I stood frozen as Luna moaned again, Natsume moving his hands to her waist and gripping it tightly, as though to keep them in that way for has long has possible, her lips moving with his as they stood, in an empty clearing near the Alice Festival Dance. Orange-and-yellow flamelight danced on the dirt ground, the stars shining high enough above that they could just be seen, despite all the light around us.

My heart felt like it had just been sliced through with a sharpened knife, taking myself aback at the pain in me as I clutched the area around my heart in surprise.

Luna pressed against him, leaving no extra space as far has I could tell, braking the kiss and resting her chin on his neck... Natsume's neck. He stood still, still gripping her shirt.

_What the heck is he doing?_

"Uh-oh..."

"Hmm?" Natsume answered.

"We're being watched. Hmph, too bad, looks like your pathetic girlfriend's spotted us. Is this all for now, then?" Luna asked, and I realized she'd spotted me, glancing at me from over Natsume's neck (who had his back towards me) with a such an affective superior glance I felt my knees buckle, thoughts weighing at me from where I stood in the shadows. I hit the ground on my hands and knees, my long, red-ribboned auburn pigtails dangling and my bangs, thankfully, covering my face.

I'd been trying to find Natsume, like I did every year at this time for the last seven years, to sit and help ebb his loneliness. Seven years, and it seemed he had finally gotten bored of our annual routine of sitting there, talking, insulting each other, but mostly just silently watching the moon and the rest of the night together. Each year, I'd ask the same thing, and each time, he'd look away and answer in the same way.

"_Oi, Natsume... do you want to dance? Just this once?"_

"_Baka, who would want to dance with an ugly klutz like you?"_

Never before had I thought he actually meant those words, those words that had only angered me, never stung like they did now.

_What am I doing... staring like this? I- I'm-_

"Mik-!" Natsume whipped around, his face set in something like shock, worry, and agitation all rolled into one, but hadn't been able to utter a word before Luna laughed her girly 'te-he-he!' again and pressed her lips once more to Natsume's, grabbing his face and steering his vision from mine. Obviously, Luna was enjoying this very much.

I wasn't his girlfriend... so why did I care? But... she wasn't his girlfriend either... was she...? Was Natsume just embarrassed at being seen in public kissing? Well, I was hardly 'public' and it wasn't like Natsume to act this way, looking so startled and maddened. I felt like exploding, all my questions jumbled together and confusing me more then I ever imagined anything ever would- and that's saying something for me.

"U-u-u-Uhm, okay, se-see you," I stuttered, blushed, kicked myself up off the ground and ran, leaving Luna and Natsume facing each other again. From the corner of my eye, I could just see Luna's lips curl into a smirk has I fled like a startled gazelle... tripping all the way, that is.

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think, this is only chapter one of a three-chapter story! The next one will be much longer and from Natsume's POV, and will explain a lot of things that are going on... please review and wait for it! Reviews fuel my inspiration! If you have any ideas, guesses, grammar-mistakes for me to correct, or flames, I'd love to know them all!

(...and, yes, even the flames are okay with me... I know, I know, Luna would actually be like an old women by now... but oh well, she's young here, the same age has the others- which is around seventeen btw. Also, PLEASE tell me of any grammar mistakes! I write late at night because it seems easier for me, so I'm tired and I am bound to have messed up something somewhere. :/)

Thanks for reading even up to this point!


End file.
